Volontaire
by Picotti
Summary: Ron s'était porté volontaire pour garder les enfants. Il savait comment s'y prendre et ils allaient passer une après-midi géniale. Il en était sûr... il en avait été sûr... mais comment avait-il pu donc penser une chose pareille ?


**VOLONTAIRE**

C'était un mardi matin, un mardi matin pluvieux comme on en voit si souvent en Angleterre. Le ciel était chargé de nuages laissant s'écouler sur le Royaume-Uni l'une de ces pluies glacées qui n'en finissait jamais, qui durait des jours entiers, des nuits complètes et qui minait le moral. C'était l'un de ses mardis matin, affligeant de banalité et de monotonie, l'un de ces mardis matin que l'histoire ne retiendra pas.

La boutique de farces et attrapes de George Weasley était fermée pour cause d'inventaire et Ron n'avait pas été convié ce jour-là, son frère ayant eu pitié de lui, comme il disait, et l'ayant invité à rester au chaud chez lui, ce qui, au final, arrangeait un peu tout le monde.

Avec l'arrivée des vacances scolaires, Harry et Ginny s'étaient trouvés coincés par leurs emplois respectifs. La veille, sa sœur lui avait expliqué que ça l'embêtait de demander à leur mère de garder les enfants une fois de plus. Sa santé n'était plus si bonne depuis la mort de Fred et bien que près de dix ans se soient écoulés depuis cette horrible journée, elle ne semblait pas aller mieux. Ron s'était donc porté volontaire.

« Je pourrais garder les enfants, moi. Ce ne sont que quelques gamins, avait-il ajouté avec un sourire. Je suis sûr qu'on va passer une bonne journée tous ensemble. »

Ginny l'avait regardé en haussant les sourcils l'air de dire qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait et Harry avait affiché l'un de ces larges sourires qui en disent parfois plus que des mots. Mais Ron ne s'était pas laissé déstabiliser. La perspective de passer la journée seul ne l'enthousiasmait de toute façon pas. Et puis, il allait déjà garder Rose et Hugo, trois gamins de plus ou de moins ne lui faisaient pas peur.

Ce matin-là, donc, Ginny était venue déposer les enfants. James, tout juste âgé de six ans, Albus, trois ans et Lily, un an, qui commençait à peine à faire ses premiers pas. Ron s'était frotté les mains à l'idée de passer avec ses neveux et nièce une excellente journée.

Et la pluie avait été au rendez-vous, anéantissant d'office ses espoirs d'aller les faire galoper au parc.

« Il pleut, grommela James une fois de plus, le nez collé à la vitre. Il pleut oncle Ron !

_ Je sais, James, ça fait dix fois que tu me le dis déjà. »

Hugo sur les genoux, il tentait de faire avaler aux deux plus jeunes la purée qu'Hermione avait laissée de côté. Lily, assise en face de lui dans sa chaise haute, détournait la tête avec une moue écœurée chaque fois qu'il approchait la cuiller. Ravi des exploits de sa cousine, son fils avait donc décidé d'en prendre de la graine et, le temps passant, Ron commençait à envisager d'utiliser sa baguette.

A quelques pas de lui, Albus et Rose jouaient paisiblement avec des joueurs de Quidditch en bois qui tournaient autour de leur tête en poussant de petites exclamations, les faisant tout deux éclater de rire.

« James, râla Ron, regarder la pluie tomber ne va pas t'avancer.

_ Mais il pleut !

_ Eh bien trouve une autre occupation. Tu n'as pas de jouets ? »

Le gamin se laissa glisser du dossier du fauteuil sur lequel il était monté pour s'approcher de son oncle. Avec ses cheveux roux en broussaille, il était un parfait mariage entre les Weasley et les Potter. Sa lèvre inférieure s'ourla sur une moue désappointée.

« Maman avait dit que tu nous emmènerais au parc.

_ C'était prévu oui, mais je ne savais pas qu'il allait pleuvoir. »

Il poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsque Lily envoya un coup de poing dans la cuiller pleine de purée dont le contenu atterrit sur le nez d'Hugo qui poussa un cri de colère. Son petit visage s'empourpra instantanément et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ron le nettoya aussi rapidement que possible mais les cris de son fils devenaient de plus en plus aigus tandis que ceux de sa nièce se faisaient de plus en plus enjoués. Les cris attirèrent Rose.

« Maman ne fait pas comme ça pour les faire manger.

_ Ah oui ? Et comment elle fait alors ? A la baguette ? »

Evidemment beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre l'ironie, Rose secoua la tête, faisant danser autour de son visage son épaisse chevelure auburn. Par bien des côtés, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère.

« Non, je crois qu'elle utilise la patience. »

Ron resta bouche bée. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de se faire faire la leçon par une enfant de deux ans et demi ? Est-ce que sa fille qui commençait tout juste à utiliser un langage compréhensible venait réellement de lui expliquer comment il devait donner à manger à son fils ?

Le temps que ces pensées tournent dans sa tête, l'enfant avait déjà saisi la cuiller dans la main de son père, l'avait plongée dans la purée et fourrée dans la bouche de Lily au moment où elle s'apprêtait à pousser un autre cri enjoué. Cette dernière, surprise, se mit alors à tousser et à gesticuler, envoyant des résidus de pomme de terre tout autour d'elle.

« Mais moi je m'ennuie ! hurla alors James, ajoutant au tapage ambiant. Je veux aller au parc ! Je veux y aller ! Tout de suite, tout de suite, tout de suite !

_ Ça suffit ! cria Ron en retour, faisant s'aggraver les pleurs de son fils. Je ne peux pas faire arrêter la pluie, je suis un sorcier, pas un dieu ! »

James croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

« C'est même pas drôle. Elles sont nulles les vacances.

_ Ah oui ? Eh bien je peux te renvoyer à l'école si tu y tiens tant !

_ Tu peux pas d'abord. Pendant les vacances, l'école elle existe même plus d'abord. »

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de Ron Weasley.

« Tu veux parier ? Je connais une école, moi, ouverte pendant les vacances pour punir justement les enfants qui font des caprices. »

Il se tourna brusquement vers Hugo dont les joues étaient devenues presque aussi flamboyantes que ses cheveux.

« Et d'ailleurs toi aussi je vais t'y envoyer ! »

Mais il allait sans dire que le bébé se fichait pas mal d'aller ou non à l'école tout ce qu'il voulait, pour l'instant, c'était que le dernier morceau de purée collé à son nez disparaisse rapidement.

Dans son coin, Albus dut se sentir seul car il s'approcha à son tour.

« C'est vrai qu'on va aller au parc ? »

Ron sentit un découragement intense s'emparer de lui. Est-ce qu'il pouvait tous les enfermer dans un placard et s'enfuir en courant et en hurlant ? Non, bien évidemment. Et puis il s'était porté volontaire pour garder les enfants, il n'avait pas très envie que l'on puisse dire de lui qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de la tâche. N'empêche, il commençait sérieusement à regretter de s'être proposé.

« Peut-être tout à l'heure, Albus.

_ Ah. Parce que James y va je crois. »

Ron se tourna brusquement, juste à temps pour voir l'aîné de ses neveux enfiler son manteau et tendre la main vers la poignée de porte. Pris par la panique, il jeta presque Hugo dans les bras de Rose et traversa en deux enjambées la distance qui le séparait de l'enfant qui avait déjà ouvert la porte et mettait un pied dehors. Il le rattrapa de justesse par le col, le tira brusquement en arrière. James se débattit avec l'énergie d'un lion en cage mais il ne faisait clairement pas le poids face à son oncle et ses pieds quittèrent subitement le sol. La porte claqua.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?

_ Je m'ennuie !

_ Eh bien trouve un jeu !

_ Mais y en a pas ici, c'est nul.

_ Hors de question que tu sortes seul. Tu m'en… Rose ! Tu le tiens la tête en bas ! »

Il traversa à nouveau en deux autres enjambées l'espace qu'il venait à peine de parcourir pour récupérer Hugo qui hurlait maintenant à pleins poumons. Ses cris entraînèrent Lily qui avait maintenant perdu toute joie et dont le visage commençait déjà à se baigner de larmes. Ron déposa son fils dans sa chaise et prit sa nièce dans ses bras, tentant au mieux de la bercer pour la calmer.

« James, si j'arrive à endormir les petits, je te promets de faire un jeu avec toi.

_ Et nous ? demanda Albus.

_ Et vous aussi.

_ Je veux pas jouer avec eux, renchérit James, ce sont des bébés.

_ On n'est pas des bébés ! »

Et Rose se mit à pleurer. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Albus décida de l'imiter. Cerné par les cris et les pleurs en tous genres, Ron eut la sensation de perdre la tête. Peu à peu, l'impatience formait une boule dans son estomac, une boule qui semblait vouloir remonter dans sa gorge. Il tenta, au mieux, de ravaler son hurlement.

* * *

« La maison est silencieuse, souffla Ginny en poussant la porte. Ron ? Les enfants ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Elle affichait un sourire sur son visage mais elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle n'était pas confiante du tout. Derrière elle, Hermione avait l'air inquiet. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, elle courut dans le salon et poussa un cri qu'elle étouffa à peine entre ses mains.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'un des rideaux avait été arraché de sa tringle et pendait lamentablement jusqu'au sol avec des airs de guerrier terrassé. Un pot de fleur avait été renversé sur le tapis. L'eau et le terreau mêlés formaient une large auréole sur le tissu écarlate. Plus loin, un cadre était légèrement de travers. Une forte odeur de chocolat et de purée planait dans toute la pièce. Hermione comprit rapidement qu'elle émanait des résidus de nourriture qui parsemaient les meubles comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à jeter des assiettes au-travers de la pièce.

Ginny crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre.

« Les enfants ! cria-t-elle. Les enf… »

Elle venait à peine de pénétrer dans la pièce que Ron faisait son apparition, venant directement de la cuisine. Il semblait avoir été arrosé de chocolat des pieds à la tête mais il affichait un sourire radieux. Derrière lui, Albus et Rose, à peu près dans le même état, se bousculèrent pour atteindre les deux nouvelles venues. James, lui, arriva en traînant les pieds.

« Où sont les petits ? demanda Hermione en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

_ Couchés, à l'étage. Je n'allais plus tarder à aller les chercher.

_ Mais… Ron… s'exclama Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Sans se départir de son sourire, son frère se lança dans l'explication.

« Eh bien… il a plut toute la journée et ton fils s'ennuyait. »

Ginny acquiesça. Elle connaissait James et elle savait à quel point il pouvait se montrer infernal.

« J'ai tenté de jouer avec lui mais il n'y avait rien à faire. J'ai essayé de l'intéresser à de vieux objets moldus, mais il n'a même pas prétendu les regarder. »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Il y a cependant une chose à laquelle il n'a pas pu résister.

_ En tout cas, souffla Rose dans les bras d'Hermione, maman n'aurait pas fait comme ça.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Ron ?

_ Du chocolat, évidemment. Je ne connais aucun enfant capable de résister à un gâteau d'anniversaire. »

Et derrière lui, James afficha un large sourire.

« Si si maman, confirma-t-il, ce sont de bonnes vacances. Je n'irais pas dans cette école, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, celle qui ouvre exprès pour les enfants pas sages ? »

Ginny envoya à son frère un regard chargé d'incompréhension auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil significatif. Il était sur le point de devenir auror, ce n'était certainement pas une poignée de gamins qui allaient avoir raison de lui, même s'ils n'étaient pas passés loin.


End file.
